


Jericho

by Challis2070



Category: Board Game House, BoardGame House
Genre: Gen, Pointless, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challis2070/pseuds/Challis2070
Summary: Well, we have a lot of board games. I am sure they have more than we do since we don't often buy more of them.





	Jericho

**Author's Note:**

> Jericho, The Walls of
> 
> (I am not good with titles)

Derek and Megan stared at the pile of boxes that were already in the room. 

“Why do we have so many games? Why are there still so many downstairs? Why did we decide to bring them up here?” wailing slightly at the effort of dragging them all upstairs and even more at the thought that they hadn’t even gotten half of them up here yet.

“We stream board games. I am sure we’ll end up with even  _ more _ of them before long.” She continued to pile the boxes on top of each other. “We need to figure out a better system than this, we need to be able to use the room.”

“Hmmm. I have an idea.” It would probably leave the room in usable order.

“Oh no.” That was  _ never _ a good sign.

“It’s a perfectly good idea!” His ideas were perfectly safe and reasonable. Mostly.

\-----

“And done! It looks pretty good, don’t you think?” slotting the last game into place, he stepped back and took a look at their hard work.

“Well, it looks  _ stable _ , at least.” pursing her lips, she poked the structure again. “I’m slightly worried that Lynx might topple it.”

“ _ How _ ? They’re stacked largest to smallest for that very reason.”

“She’s a  _ cat _ , I’m sure she can find a way!”

\-----

He was pretty sure they had said they were bringing up their board games from downstairs, so why were there no games in here? He was pretty sure he was going to be tripping over boxes upon coming in here, but...something was  _ wrong _ . There was something  _ wrong _ with the room. It wasn’t  _ right _ and that  _ bothered _ him.

“Why does this wall have a sheet over it? Several sheets over it? Oh my  _ god _ .” He stared in blank horror as he moved the sheets back to look at the wall behind them.

“ **MEGAN. DEREK** ! HOW THE  _ HELL _ DO WE HAVE THIS MANY GAMES!” frantic waving ensued as he gestured at the wall wildly. It was filled, top to bottom and side to side with board games. There was the vague realization that they must have pulled  _ all _ of the board games in here, not just theirs, but it was still a hell of a lot of games.

“If you collect them slowly enough, you don’t really notice. I think we need more shelves for them.”

“You don’t say?” blinking at the wall of games he shook his head. “Lynx is going to destroy this.”

“She already climbs on the shelves, she’ll be fine.”

\-----

“Why do I have extra screws left from this bookshelf?”

“....Maybe they’re for attaching the bookshelf to the wall?”

She took another look at the instructions. “Oh. They are.”

“Why on earth would they need to attach to the wall?”

“....earthquakes are a thing, Derek.”

“So all the games would go flying.”

“Yes, but not the shelves, which are considerably heavier than the games. Okay, not our game collection, but still. Also, the kitten would be less able to pull them over if it was physically attached to the wall.”

“Good point.”


End file.
